Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to cremation containers and more specifically to the temporary transformation of a cremation container for display.
Customs for remembering the life of a person who has recently died vary widely between cultures and between religious affiliations within cultures. A common custom in the United States is a “visitation” (also commonly known as a viewing, wake or calling hours), where friends and family gather together to pay their last respects and share remembrances in the presence of the body of the deceased. At the visitation, the body of the deceased person is typically placed in a casket. The casket may be open to display the body, or the casket may be closed. When the visitation is over, the body of the deceased, along with the container, is usually buried in the ground or cremated.
In the United States, several state and local laws include a provision that any portion of the container that touches the body of the deceased must be buried or destroyed. As such, the container is usually a single-use container. Further, state and local laws typically include minimum requirements for containers for use in a cremation process. However, such laws typically allow a cremation container as simple as a cardboard box to be used.